Come on, Please?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger meets an old friend in her work place?


Come on, please?

"Healer Granger!" the head nurse of the critically injured ward. "We've got a fresh one!"

"Be right there! Give me some stats!" she called from the room where she was washing her hands.

"Male, 5'8", 160 pounds, massive lacerations over torso and face, broken femur on right leg, and broken tibia and fibula on right leg as well. What ever happened to this man, he's in pretty bad shape."

"Do we have a name? Who brought him in?" Hermione asked as she dried her hands.

"Brought in by a Dean Thomas, it's a Seamus Finnegan," the nurse said. "Mister Thomas is refusing treatment until Mister Finnegan gets taken care of."

"Tell him to wait in room two while I take care of Shay, they were old school mates of mine," Hermione delegated. The nurse nodded and took off to attend to Dean. She walked into the Trauma bay where Seamus was laying, all battered and bloody on a stretcher. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of her former classmate, but her healer instincts took over immediately.

Several diagnostic spells later she discovered that the bone was very close to puncturing the femoral artery. "Okay Shay, it's Mione, I'm going to reset your leg, its going to hurt I'm afraid. Bit you need to be strong for me for just a bit longer," she said kindly, laying a gentle hand on his left shoulder. He mumbled out his affirmation. "Okay, 3, 2, 1, _osteoreparo_!" she said. A sickening crack was heard through the room as the bone snapped back into place. Blood began filling the wound, meaning that there was a slight hole in the femoral artery. Once she located the artery, she cauterized the wound with her wand. "Okay Shay, now I have to set the lower leg, then I'm just going to set the other one." She repeated the spell to reset the bones and double checked her work. "Alright then, I'm just going to work on the cuts you have."

"Mmm," he mumbled.

"Shay, can you tell me what happened?" she asked as she searched the part of his head covered in blood stained hair.

"I was tryin' to break up a fight at me bar," he said. "I own Finnegan's Wake in case ya didn't know. But these two, they were goin' at it so I asked 'em teh leave. They grabbed me and tossed me out inter the alley. Lucky Dean was there or they woulda killed my sorry arse, if he hadn't seen them grab me up. He knew who they were. A couple'a cousins o' his. But he scared 'em off and apparated here with me."

"They must have got you with a few decent spells then," Hermione commented.

"Well, they was kickin' meh to break meh legs. Surprised they didn' break a couple o' ribs while they was down there." Seamus commented. "One o' them was saying that 'Sectum Sempra' spell as Dean come out and silenced him so it wasn't all that effective, that's wha I go' goin' down me chest."

"You're lucky Shay, it's rather shallow, but you're definitely gonna have scars from it," she informed him but once she wiped some of the blood away she saw several more scars. "Shay! What are these from?"

"When the Carrow's taught at school," he explained as she methodically healed all the cuts. "They used curses as well as weapons to punish us."

"Wow," she breathed. "I've healed all I can now, but only time will tell. I need to clean Dean up. He's got a few nasty cuts. But I'll be back. One of the nurses will be in shortly to clean you up."

"Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be able to? I haven't seen you much since the battle two years ago. I thought we could catch up."

"Sure, why not. I'll just clock out, I'm due to leave, I've been on shift near 36 hours," she said. "I'll be back."

"Okay," he sighed. She left the room and delegated the nurses to take him to a holding room and they she would be back with him shortly.

She walked into exam room two where Dean was seated. Once he saw her, he engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Mione! I'm glad its you! How is he?"

"He's gonna be fine, but we need to keep him a few days so he can recover properly," she said. "Now you need to be attended to."

"Alright, I just needed him to be okay," Dean explained as Hermione cleaned his face carefully.

"You're gonna need to contact the Aurors about this," she said.

"I know. As soon as I see Shay, I'm gonna go straight to the Ministry," he replied. "My cousins were always causin' problems when we were younger; now they've just taken it too far."

"Alright, I'm gonna give you a potion to put on these marks; you'll have slight scars but I'm sure you could find a spell or potion to fix them. I'll let you go see him now, the room down the hall second from the end on the left."

"Thanks so much Mione," he said gratefully.

"Just doin' my job Big D," she teased.

"But still, thanks," he chuckled.

"You're welcome."

They walked down the hall to the room the nurse wheeled Seamus down to. Dean spoke with him for a few moments before heading out to go to the Ministry of Magic to report this to the Auror's office. Hermione pulled the curtains around his bed to give them privacy as she cleaned his blood stained body.

"I always knew ya'd want teh get me alone," he teased.

"Oh hush you," she chided gently. "No patient doctor relationships."

"Damn," he murmured as she used a wet cloth to wipe the blood away from his feet. She had to make his pants into shorts, but he didn't seem to mind, smirked at her actually. She slowly and methodically wiped the blood off his legs. "So what have yeh been doing since the battle? You still datin' Ron?"

"Well, I was in the advanced Healer's program, so I'm a full fledged Healer. And no, I'm not actually dating anyone right now."

"Wha' happen'?"

"He followed his pecker to greener pastures," she grumbled.

"Who?"

"Lavender, again," she sighed.

"Tha really sucks," he said. "What of Harry? Hadn't heard much o' him."

"He tries to keep out of the papers," Hermione said, glad he didn't stick on the Ron subject too much. "He got married to Ginny Weasley a few months back. He's generally happy, going through the Auror's program."

"Good on 'im," Seamus said.

"What have you been up to?"

"Well I help run the bar with me Uncle Flaherty and cousin Fergus," he replied. "I guess I haven't done much else."

"Well at least you lead an exciting life," she mused.

"Not more than you," he commented. They were silent for the next few minutes. She cleaned up his legs before moving up to the upper part. "Woah there lassie, you migh' wanna let' me do tha one."

"Why? I'm fully capable of cleaning my patients," she said indignantly.

"Then are you capable of dealing with me when I pop one?" he teased.

"Oh," she blushed profusely. "I guess its all part of the job, I do have to clean all parts of you, it wouldn't be against hospital policy."

Seamus' jaw dropped. Never in a million years would he have ever thought Hermione Granger be acquiescing to his "little problem" (which turns out to not be so little of a problem). She washed all up his right leg and found out how 'small' a problem he really had. A quick silencing charm and a hand job later she was moving on to washing his torso. "Merlin Mione, I would have never imagined you being like this," he sighed.

"Well, I never imagined fornicating with one of my patients, especially one of my old classmates," she admitted.

"Would you go on a date with me then?"

"I can't." she replied.

Hermione asked her superior to let her handle Seamus' case for his stay at the hospital. Every day she would tend to him, and every day he would ask her out. She would say no every day. He didn't give up that easily though. He found her address from one of the other nurses whom he told his plan to. He was discharged on Thursday, good as new. Friday afternoon, around three in the afternoon, he apparated to her house, since it was her day off. The nurse neglected to tell him that she lived with her parents still. When he knocked on the door, a middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"Is Hermione home? I'm an old friend from school," he explained.

"She's due home soon, would you like to come inside and wait for her?"

"Sure," he replied and followed her in the virtually spotless house. He was told to take a seat on the couch. Mrs. Granger sat across from him.

"You were a classmate from Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am, we were both in Gryffindor," Seamus replied.

"So, were you just in the neighborhood?"

"I was one of her patients last week and I wanted to wait until her day off so I could thank her properly."

"Was there anything wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Occupational hazard; I work at a pub. Well actually, I own it with some o' meh family. I got in a spot o' trouble," he said.

"That's a such a shame," Mrs. Granger said sympathetically. "What pub do you own? Judging by the accent, probably somewhere in Ireland?"

"Actually meh parents and one uncle own the one in Ireland, but I work at Finnegan's Wake, the pub down in the village."

"Dan and I go there quite often, I guess you don't work on Tuesdays?"

"Nah, me family gives me off on Tuesdays and Fridays," Seamus replied. Soon after he replied, the front door opened.

"Mum, I'm home…" she trailed off when she saw a familiar mop of sandy brown hair with his back to her. "Shay? What are you doing here?"

"'Ello Mione. Just came by to ask you something but I ended up talkin' to yer Mum."

"Oh," she said, surprised.

"I'll leave you two at it then," Mrs. Granger said, getting up and going back into the kitchen.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Would you go out with me tonight?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, I don't know."

"I'm not your patient anymore," he pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"Alright I guess," she agreed.

"Any particular place you want to go?"

"Why don't we go to that pub in town for a few drinks?" she said, knowing that he worked at this pub.

"You sure?" he asked, knowing his cousin Fergus was at the bar tonight, and his cousin Sean was waiting tables.

"Sure, I'm thinking on telling your family how you got your arse kicked."

"You wouldn't," he said, slight worry in his voice.

"Don't under estimate me Mister Finnegan."


End file.
